lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3 (iNinjago)
LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 '''is the third year of LEGO Dimensions. It lasts from December 2017 to Fall 2018. Franchises * 4Corners * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Choose Your Fighter! * Cuphead * Dapigin: The Series * Gravity Falls * iNexo * iNinjago: The Movie * Labyrinth * LEGO Online Odyssey * LEGO Sonic Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents * Malevolence * Marvel * Mega Man * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode * My Little Pony: The Movie * Nexo Knights * NinjaNO! * OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes! * Overwatch * Pixel Fox: The Series * Rick and Morty * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * Spaceballs * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Star Wars * Steven Universe * Stranger Things * Subjective * The Adventures of Vesp * The Angry Birds Movie * The Discord Movie * The GameTime Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Searing Movie * Trail Blazer: The Series * More TBA Returning Franchises * Adventure Time * DC Comics * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Harry Potter * Ninjago * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz Packs 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) Adventure Time * Classic Pack (Ice King + TBA) * Classic Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Polybag (Flame Princess) * Polyag (Lemongrab) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build, Block Keystone) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Choose Your Fighter * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Cuphead * Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) * Fun Pack (The Devil + TBA) Dapigin: The Series * Team Pack (Dapigin + TBA, BriinE + TBA) * Fun Pack (Shy Guy + TBA) DC Comics * The Flash Classic Pack (The Flash + Cosmic Tredmill) * Green Lantern Classic Pack (Green Lantern + Lantern Jet) * Lex Luthor Classic Pack (Lex Luthor + Lex's Mech) * Riddler Classic Pack (Riddler + Riddler Racer) * Two-Face Classic Pack (Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) * Polybag (Martian Manhunter) * Polybag (General Zod) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatana) * Polybag (Vixen) Doctor Who * Classic Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Ghostbusters * Polybag (Gozer) Ghostbusters (2016) * Classic Pack (Rowan North + Mahyem) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper + TBA, Mabel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Car) Harry Potter * Classic Pack (Ron Weasly + Nagini) * Classic Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Internet Gateway Build, Reality Keystone) * Team Pack (Jaren + TBA, Rose + TBA) * Team Pack (TBA + TBA, Cupfan + TBA) * Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Thornatus V9) * Fun Pack (Thrasher + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) * Fun Pack (LeTesla + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Labyrinth LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces * Level Pack (Avatar + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Infinite + TBA) LEGO Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + TBA + TBA) Malevolence * Level Pack (Shade + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Stone + TBA, Bio-Mech Matthew Riley + TBA) Marvel * Story Pack (Bruce Banner, Thor + Commodore, Arena Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Black Panther + TBA, Wakanda Throne Room Gateway Build) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + TBA + TBA) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) * Fun Pack (Ceeper + TNT Block) * Fun Pack (Endermen + Enderdragon) Minecraft: Story Mode * Team Pack (Jesse + TBA, The Admin + TBA) My Little Pony: The Movie Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace, Lance + Mecha Steed) Ninjago * Classic Pack (Skylor + TBA) * Classic Pack (Morro + Ghost Dragon) NinjaNO! OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes! * Team Pack (K.O. + Hero Tonic, Enid + DJ Station) * Fun Pack (Rad + Rad’s Van) * Fun Pack (Lord Boxman + Jethro) * Fun Pack (Dendy + TBA) Overwatch Pixel Fox: The Series Portal 2 * Classic Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruzer, Morty Smith + Snuffles) * Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) Scooby-Doo! Shogun * Story Pack (Red Shogun + Red Shogun Mecha Dragon, Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Shogun: The Sho Sonic the Hedgehog * Classic Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) Spaceballs Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Team Pack (Star Butterfly + Ponyhead, Marco Diaz + Giant Invisible Goat) * Fun Pack (Ludo + Eagle and Spider) Star Wars * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + TBA, Ahch-To Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Chewbacca, Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, TBA Gateway Build) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg’s Van + Lion) Stranger Things Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) The Adventures of Vesp * Story Pack (Vesp + Time Elevator, Clock Tower Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) * Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) * Fun Pack (Doctor Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) * Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Slingshot + Crate Car) * Team Pack (Chuck + TBA, Bomb + TBA) The Discord Movie * Story Pack (Dad Bot, Dyno, Mee6 + Mee6 Box, Discord Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The LEGO Batman Movie * Classic Pack (Alfred + Batboat) The LEGO Blazer Movie The LEGO Movie * Classic Pack (Vitruvius + Master Builder Submarine) * Classic Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastary of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) The Powerpuff Girls * Classic Pack (Mojo Jojo + Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) * Polybag (HIM) The Searing Movie * Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Simpsons * Classic Pack (Marge + TBA) * Classic Pack (Lisa + TBA) The Wizard of Oz Trail Blazer: The Series '''MORE WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE Characters The GameTime Movie iNinjago: The Movie iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Choose Your Fighter! The Searing Movie My Little Pony: The Movie The LEGO Ninjago Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie The Angry Birds Movie Marvel Gravity Falls Steven Universe OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty Dapigin: The Series Cuphead The Discord Movie Levels Story Mode Levels # TBA Ghostbusters 2016 Level # TBA Mission: Impossible Level # TBA Harry Potter # TBA A-Team Level # TBA Adventure Time Level # TBA Fantastic Beasts Level # TBA Gremlins Level # TBA Sonic the Hedgehog Level # TBA E.T. Level # TBA LEGO Batman Movie Level # TBA Knight Rider level # TBA LEGO City: Undercover Level # TBA Goonies Level # TBA Teen Titans GO! Level # TBA Powerpuff Girls Level # TBA Beetlejuice Level # TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level # TBA iNinjago: The Movie Level # TBA Nexo Knights Level # TBA My Little Pony Level # TBA Marvel Level # TBA Angry Birds Level # TBA GameTime Movie Level # TBA AnthonyM Level # TBA Steven Universe Level # TBA OK K.O. Level # TBA Rick and Morty Level # One Heck of a Time # TBA Gravity Falls Level Level Pack Levels Story Pack Levels The GameTime Movie # Another Day Through Dimensions # Community Central Crashing # Under Customstruction # Fight of the Net # The Phantom Kingdom # One Site to Rule Them All The LEGO Ninjago Movie # Garmadon Attacks # Ninja Destroyed # Through the Jungle # Volcano Escape # Temple of Fragile Foundations # A Journey's End My Little Pony: The Movie #The Festival of Friendship #The Storm King's Invasion #Search for the Hippogriffs #Secrets of the Sea Ponies #Canterlot Castle #The Final Showdown iNinjago: The Movie Star Wars The LEGO Blazer Movie Marvel # Enter Hela (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Thor Vs. Hulk (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Breakout! (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Leaving Sakkar (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # The Beginning of the End (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Taking On the Army (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch # Sanctum Spelunking # Pencil It In # Things That Go Bump in the Night # Color Me Confused # Crossing the Seas # AnthonyM vs Vortech Adventure Worlds The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Cuphead NinjaNO! Minecraft Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Overwatch Stranger Things Labyrinth iNinjago: The Movie iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The GameTime Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie Trail Blazer: The Series 4Corners The Searing Movie The Discord Movie Malevolence The Adventures of Vesp Shogun Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Choose Your Fighter Dapigin: The Series Subjective Pixel Fox: The Series Star Wars Marvel Spaceballs Mega Man OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty My Little Pony: The Movie Battle Arenas Wave 1 * Monastery of Spinjitzu Battle Arena (The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack) Racetracks Keystones * (iNinjago: The Movie) REALITY - Rearange matter, make portals, or even make portals to other universes. * (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch) BLOCK - Use the building blocks of the Guardian's Sanctum to attack, defend, or reach new areas. * (Thor: Ragnarok) BUILD - Use parts of matter to make objects to help you. Red Bricks Main Article: Red Bricks (iNinjago) The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights * Nexo Power Up! (Nexo Powers award more studs) Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Cuphead * Don't Deal With the Devil (Replaces all music with the Cuphead theme) NinjaNO! Minecraft * A Blocky World (Gives characters a Block-like head) Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls * Time To Get Weird (Gives the game a Weirdmageddon effect) Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Overwatch Stranger Things Labyrinth iNinjago: The Movie * iNinjaGOOOO!!! (TBA) iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The GameTime Movie * Hacker's Might (Gives the game a glitchy screen affect) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Mutants, Not Outcasts! (Play as The LEGO Blazer Movie AnthonyM, Dapigin, Future Trojan, GameTime, iNinja, Red Shogun, Searing, Shade and Vesp Light in any Adventure World or Level by putting the normal AnthonyM, Dapigin, Trojan, GameTime, iNinjago, Red Shogun, Searing, Shade and Vesp Tags on the Toy Pad) Trail Blazer: The Series 4Corners The Searing Movie * Power User (Custom Panels reward more studs) The Discord Movie * Elite Looter (X6 Stud Multiplyer) Malevolence The Adventures of Vesp Shogun Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Challenge Pendant (Humanoid enemies take longer to destroy. Stud multipliers slow down) Choose Your Fighter * Black Gems' Influence (Locates gold bricks. Gives characters the Corrupted Force colors) Dapigin: The Series Subjective Pixel Fox: The Series Star Wars Marvel Spaceballs Mega Man OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty My Little Pony: The Movie Gateways The GameTime Movie * Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build iNinjago: The Movie * Internet Gateway Build My Little Pony: The Movie *Show Stage Gateway Build The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build Star Wars * Ahch-To Gateway Build (Star Wars: The Last Jedi Story Pack) * TBA Gateway Build (Solo: A Star Wars Story Story Pack) Marvel * Arena Gateway Build (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) * Wakanda Throne Room Gateway Build (Black Panther Story Pack) * TBA Gateway Build (Avengers: Infinity War Story Pack) * TBA Gateway Build (Ant Man and the Wasp Story Pack) The LEGO Blazer Movie * The Trail House Gateway Build AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build Episodes * TBA (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * TBA (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * Dapigin Dimensions (Dapigin: The Series) - Dapigin is building a LEGO set, but he drops a piece and can't find it, so he, BriinE, Shy Guy, and some others go to many different LEGO Dimensions to try to find the one piece he is missing. Along the way, they have to fight different villains. * Chapter 2 (Cuphead) - Cuphead and Mugman find a portal to the LEGO Multiverse and get into more trouble. * GameTime to Save the Multiverse (The GameTime Movie) - GameTime and friends get a mysterious LEGO set from a stranger which causes chaos around the internet realm. The gang gets sucked into a LEGO version of their world where they must save the LEGO multiverse from a great unworldly evil. * A Bricktacular Anomaly (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Show)- AnthonyM introduces the M-Crew to LEGO bricks. When the crew runs out of parts, they try to find more, only for an odd anomaly to tun their world into LEGO. Now they must find out why and find the secrets of Vortech's rise to power. Trivia * Classic Packs are packs based on original franchises from Year 1 and 2. These include a character and a vehicle, similar to Fun Packs. * All expansion packs will include a episode based on their franchise. User Credits * The GameTime Movie was created by RealGameTime. * The Searing Movie and The Discord Movie were created by Searingjet. * iNinjago: The Movie, iNexo, LEGO Online Odyssey, LEGO Sonic: Forces, and LEGO Ultra Agents were created by iNinjago. * The LEGO Blazer Movie, Trail Blazer: The Series, LEGO Dimensions Wiki: The Story of the Staff, The Blazerbuff Boys, and Silver Mirror Ninja were created by Trailblazer101. * Shogun and Shogun: The Sho Were created by Red Shogun. * NinjaNO! was created by iNinjago and Red Shogun. * 4Corners was created by thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * The Sketchian Multiverse franchises (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter!) were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * Malevolence and The Shadypuff Girls were created by Shade the Narwhal. * Pixel Fox: The Series was created by PixelFox666. * The Adventures of Vesp was created by VesperalLight. * Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. Category:Years Category:Customs by Ininjago Category:Minecraft Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Adventures of Vesp Category:Rick and Morty Category:The GameTime Movie Category:My Little Pony Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Spaceballs Category:Nexo Knights Category:Steven Universe Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Shogun Category:Cuphead Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch